


Alone on the ocean

by Janethecat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lighthouses, M/M, Victor alight thirsting, awkward yuuri, boats I guess, gay yuuri, just the gay boys, literally no one else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has worked as the resident light keeper at a lesser known lighthouse for over two years now, so what happens when he suddenly gets a new assistant who is too hot for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me, so I hope it’s OK.

My day always starts different...or at least that is what I like to tell myself.

 

Every morning when I get up, I do the exact same thing I did yesterday and the day before and the day before that...well pretty much every day since I got back from the Main land a little under a month ago. I had run low on food, clean clothes, drinkable water, I was pretty much low on everything.

 

I set about doing my daily ritual which involves cleaning my mess of a room, and scrounging for food. Then, unlike my every other day, I went to the secondary bedroom to clean it of its collecting dust. I had discovered a letter about a week ago that I had forgotten about. It stated that when they sent the next shipment of supplies, a new assistant would also be joining me in my attempt to take care of the sea-washed tower I call home.

 

I had lived here for almost two years, and while I have heard some say that it must be maddening living all alone, I found sanctuary in the silence that was the sea. The waves were a talkative force, who enjoyed its laughs and in sorrow filled times releases her cries, for she may not have mercy, but she truly does grieve.

 

I continued my routine and made my way up the flight of seventy-two stairs. In the beginning it had been brutal but as time wore on I had gotten used to it. Reatching the top, my hand stuck out on instinct and found purchase to the door handle.

 

Pulling it open always took effort but it had to be done, thankful it wasn’t frozen shut and I got in relatively quickly. Inside was the Lightroom, covered in windows from head to toe I could barely see out of for they had been covered in frost created by the sea and wind.

 

Sighing to myself I go about finding my spray and rag and make my way out. The wind slapped my face and my grey hair whipped around my head as my blue eyes looked for the rails. I scrubbed at the glass with the rag, occasionally using the spray, and within the hour the glass sparked and I could once again see the room inside. As I had worked the wind died down to reveal the sun and calm oceans below.

 

Smiling to myself, I looked out upon the waves to see a small vessel in the distance. Is it that time already, I thought to myself. Soon enough I made my way back down to meet the men in the boat. “Afternoon gentlemen”, I call out, “Are you the ones with the supplies?”

 

One of the three men looked up to him and grinned. “Indeed we are! We have your next months things here, AND yer new helper” “great! I’ll help get them up if you set them up.” He nodded and began to set up a box in the harness.

 

It was hard work, definitely not for the faint of heart, but soon enough they had gotten everything up and I was waving goodbye as they set sail once more. “Alright, if you’ll follow me” I say still not looking at him.

 

I had been in denial about having another person here, but it had still happened. Even though I had my own thought on it. I led him inside after grabbing most of his bags and showed him his new room. His stuff was put down in the middle of the room, and I dubbed it OK so I turned to finally greet him.

 

It died in my throat.

 

My mouth dropped open as I took in the small amount of features I could see with him staring at his feet like he was. His hair was raven black and hung down on his face, framing it. It almost succeeded in hiding the pair of glasses that sat on the edge of his nose. His skin was porcelain white and he had muscle, oh God the muscles, to make even myself feel fat. And I was down right tiny! I felt like a human in the mere presence of a God.

 

It took me a few tries to wipe my face of shock and replace it with a polite smile, and by a few I mean over thirty seconds. Thankfully he seemed to miss the way my eyes racked over his body in favor of studying the floorwith a small red adorning his cheeks. “Welcome newbie! I am Victor Nikiforov, the resident lightkeeper here! And you are?”

 

Trying to not look like I wanted to push him onto the bare bed right then and there is one of the more difficult things I have done in my life. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to notice my inner struggles.

 

Finally he raises his head and-oh I wish he didn’t. His eyes were on full display now and I can see that they are brown. Yet in the light they almost seem to glow Amber. His own mouth fell open when he caught sight of me and that makes me feel immensely proud of my looks. Unfortunately, he recovers before I can commit the look to memory. “I’m, uh, Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.” He says with a voice sounding of heaven and cheeks burning like hell. He sounded vaguely Japanese though.

 

“I will leave you to unpack. You start bright and early tomorrow morning, so don’t be late!” Cursing my own overly exited voice i all but runs out of the room.

 

Shutting the door behind myself, I remember that he brought the supplies with him and I head back outside. The box was heavy in my arms as I picked it up.

 

Turning around I startle slightly as I find Yuuri standing directly behind me. He wordlessly grabbed a box of his own and asked, “where would you like this?” I smiled and that’s when I lossed my heart to the dark haired man. I knew that if I acted upon it now, everything would go to hell, so I would wait. I would wait and I would find out as much as I can about him before I say anything.

 

I feel the grin widen on my face as I begin to walk away, “come on, I’ll show you where to put that.”


	2. Yuuri’s inner struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day over again, but with a twist. Now you can see the other side of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes at the bottom

I regret everything I have done that has led me to this point in my life.

 

that’s what I had thought as I grabbed my bags, full of all my life essentials, and made my way to the docks. I finally found a job after a year of searching, truthfully there wasn’t much I could do with myself after achieving no degree from college, or maybe I hadn’t really been looking.

 

My parents ran a simple bed and breakfast and my sister worked there, but I had always believed I was meant for more.

 

Life didn’t agree apparently, as it never does.

 

Try not to recollect your life story till you have gotten to the boat Yuuri, I tell myself in vain. Finally having arrived at the dock I can see the small vessel in which I have previously been told to go to. The name Artic Iceburge was painted on the side in inexperienced hand writing and two men were beginning to load things aboard.

 

I made quick and practically ran over to them. “How can I help. Can-can I help?” I asked nervously, albeit slightly backwards. One of the men chuckled at me while the other straightened and held out his hand. “Hey, you the newbie who’s startin’ at the lighthouse today?” I nodded excitedly and the man laughed. “Well good then, ‘bout time someone helped ol’ Nikiforov.” I blinked, confused.

 

Nikiforov? Is that the name of the resident lightkeeper there? I had been told I would start out as an assistant, but I hadn’t really considered the fact that I would share the space with another human being. Oh great, another person to be awkward in front of, yay me!

 

Sighing, I put my own luggage down and began to help them load thing in. For being such a small boat, it sure held a lot. Soon enough we had finished and me and my bags were placed in the boat. We began our jurney to the lone tower soon after, leaving me alone to my thoughts which...wasn’t a good idea.

 

Soon i was second guessing my decision, wondering if i chose correctly, and thinking about how awkward it will be when I get there so I should turn around now.

 

My thoughts were brought to a screeching holt when a heavy hand came down on my shoulder and I look up to find the man from before who’s name I still did not know. “You having second guesses already?” Something about his tone made me shake my head and smile, looking too confident for how I felt. “Good ‘cause we can see it now.”

 

I turned and-oh yeah we could. Standing alone in the ocean was a tower colored black and red with a glass room atop it. It was beautiful, but also the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. We grew closer and before I could protest, the boat came to a stop.

 

“Afternoon gentlemen. Are you the ones with the supplies?” A voice from above called and I risked a glance up and immediately had to look away. The sun shone right above the man, making him appear as an angel-like figure. “Indeed we are! We have your next months things here, AND yer new helper.” the man who I hadn’t had a chance to talk to yet called out and the angel-like man yelled a reply that I couldn’t hear over the ringing in me ears.

 

Before I could protest, I was hoisted up and on flat ground-ish. The angel-like man grabbed two of my bags and I grabbed the last and he led me inside with what was probably a welcome.

 

Following him I risked one more glance at him to find silver, beautiful hair. I wanted to reach out and touch it and raised my hand halfway before realizing how terrible this idea was and retracting it.

 

I followed him thru the small home as he led me to a room that was small but not as small as I had been expecting. As soon as he set my bags down, my eyes traveled back to the floor. Silver-hair turned to me and stopped. No talking, no moving, just stopped.

 

The room was silent for over half a minute before he spoke, “Welcome newbie! I’m victor Nikiforov, resident lighkeeper, and you are?” His voice was husky and soft with an undertone of a Russian accent, all at the same time and it took effort for me not to swoon at the sound. Realizing he had asked for my name I snapped my head up and opened my mouth, only to snap it closed a moment later.

 

His eyes were the blue of a melody played on a piano while his hair was just as silver in front as the back, he obviously had muscles, he did work in a lighthouse, but damn he filled out that shirt. It was like looking at a celestial being, which, turns out, I didn’t mind.

 

“I’m, uh, yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki” He said something about me starting in the morning,but I was no longer listening. I only came back to my senses when the door clicked softly behind him as he exited. “I’m screwed” I muttered to myself while looking at my bags. I didn’t feel like unloading my stuff, so I decided to go and see if I could help bring the boxes in.

 

Thankfully I remembered the way in, so getting back out wasn’t very difficult. I walked up to him right before he turned around, a box laying in his arms. Taking the hint, I also grabbed a box with practiced ease and looked to him for instructions. “Where would you like this?” He stared at me for a moment before a smile spread across his features. “Come on, I’ll show you where to put it.”

 

And oh, I’m done, so done. I freely give my heart to you, you beautiful man. Voicing none of this aloud I nod and follow behind him, back into the tower I now call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like that we only saw their meeting thru victors eyes, so I have decided to create the day over again-from the eyes of Yurri though!


End file.
